Kiss Me, Not Him
by LetThereBeHail
Summary: Keith gets sprayed by a plant that causes him to fall madly in love with the first person he sees. First person he sees? Shiro. Lance thinks it's hilarious until he gets jealous.
1. Damn

"Keith, you done yet?" Shiro spoke into the microphone on his helmet.

"Yeah, just need to get this last plant." Keith replied, using his little knife to slice said plant off. Once he cut the plant off, some other plant just sprouted from the ground and sprayed something right into his face, causing him to stumble back and fall into a coughing fit.

"Keith, you okay?" Shiro asked. Keith collapsed. "Keith?" Shiro called again. "You guys sit tight, I'm going to find him." Shiro announced before going off to retrieve the red paladin. He found him lying on the ground by a dead flower, knocked out. "Keith?!" Shiro ran up to him, concern in his voice. He carefully lifted Keith and the boy began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked straight into Shiro's.

"You saved me." He muttered.

"Well, there was really no threat around." Shiro joked as he helped Keith stand up.

"Thank you." Keith put a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "I mean it." His cheeks were suddenly flushed red.

"Uh, you okay?" Shiro asked, noticing the change of color in his face.

"Yeah." Keith looked away quickly. "Let's just get back to the castle." He picked up the dead flower from the floor and went back. Shiro followed.

"Keith, this is no good! You grabbed the wrong one!" Coran exclaimed when he saw the flower Keith had.

"But it looks like the others." Keith scratched his head in confusion.

"Except this one has a darker stem, it's known for spraying a deadly toxin as well. Or, I think it's deadly. Who knows? Get rid of this, I can't feed it to you guys!" Coran ripped the flower apart.

"Ha, nice one, Keith!" Lance laughed. "I'll go get it." He said before quickly leaving.

"Whatever." Keith began to leave the kitchen but bumped into Shiro. "Oh, uh, I am so sorry!" His face turned red again.

"Keith, are you sure you're okay?" Shiro was extremely concerned now. This was not Keith. What if some alien kidnapped the real Keith and took his place?!

"Y-Yeah." Keith shifted, twiddling his thumbs. "Uh, can we talk in private?" He asked, looking down.

"Uh, sure..." Shiro nodded. _'I'm going to save you, Keith! Just hang in there!'_

"I'm back!" Lance announced, waving a flower wildly in his hand.

"Good job." Coran told him before he took it.

"Shouldn't I be the one to cook dinner?" Hunk suddenly suggested.

"Hunk, when did you get here?" Keith gasped. "How much did you hear?!" His entire face was red now.

"Everything? I'm sorry, was I not supposed to? Did I miss something?" Hunk looked around.

"No!" Keith ran out of the kitchen.

"I don't think that's the real Keith." Shiro told everyone once he was out of sight.

"Seems the same to me. Lame as always." Lance shrugged.

"No, Shiro is right. He was acting really weird." Pidge spoke up, she was typing away on a laptop she got as a gift from some random planet.

"I didn't notice." Hunk was sniffing the flowers that were collected.

"Nonsense," Coran clapped his hands together. "He was just infected by the toxins of the incorrect flower."

"What did it do to him?" Shiro asked.

"I'm not sure. I would say it killed him but that's obviously not true." Coran replied. "We can look it up though." He went to the main room where Allura was playing with the mice. "Could you look something up for us, it's the, uh, Krugleschliem flower I think it's called?"

"Why?" Allura asked.

"Keith was sprayed by it."

"Oh no!" Allura gasped. "Who was the first person that he saw?"

"Me?" Shiro raised his hand.

"Great. He's hopelessly in love with you right now." Allura facepalmed.

"You're kidding." Shiro laughed.

"I am not." Allura sighed.

"Well, it should wear off in a couple of quintants." Coran said. "Until then, we just let him be."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Allura said. "The toxin from that flower is extremely powerful, who knows what he'd do if we just 'let him be'."

"Come on, it's Keith." Shiro said. "I doubt he'd do anything that bad."

"I wanted to talk to you privately." Keith told Shiro later that day. "Why didn't you find me?"

"well, I wanted to eat dinner." Shiro shrugged, pointing to his plate.

"Why don't you try some, Keith." Hunk suggested.

"I'm not hungry. My appetite was ruined. Thanks for ignoring me." Keith's eyes were welling up with tears. Shiro just stared at him with an unamused look on his face.

"What the heck? You guys see this, too, right?" Lance looked around frantically.

"If you need me I'll be in my room!" Keith shouted before running away.

"Okay, someone explain to me what just happened." Hunk said.

"Were you not there when Allura explained he was infected by some love toxin?" Pidge asked.

"No, I was busy making a decent dinner for all of us." Hunk grumbled.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Shiro sighed, leaving the dining room.

"Woah, woah, woah, love toxin?" Lance suddenly got close to Pidge. She scooted away.

"Yeah, he's desperately in love with Shiro now." She explained.

"For how long?" Lance gasped.

Pidge smiled mischievously. "Who knows? Coran said it could be forever."

"This better not jeopardize his performance in our missions." Lance then laughed. "This is what he gets for messing up. I have to go see this." Lance began to tiptoe out of the room and down the hall to his room, trying to listen in on Keith and Shiro in the room next door.

"Look, you're just under some weird drug. None of this is real." Shiro said.

"Of course you wouldn't understand!" Keith cried.

"Keith, let's say you really did feel this way, we can't be together anyway. You're almost nine years younger than me."

"A-Age is just a numberrrr!" Keith sobbed.

"I'll leave you alone to deal with this." Shiro sighed before leaving. Lance was trying so hard not to laugh so that they wouldn't know he was listening in on them. Once Shiro went down the hall, Lance knocked on Keith's door. He was going to have as much fun as he could with this.

"Keith, you okay, buddy?" He said.

"Go away." Keith sniffled. Lance came in anyway. "I said go away!" Keith threw his pillow at him. He was literally crying.

"You want to win Shiro's heart, don't you?" Lance smirked.

"Yes, but he said that I was too young for him." Keith wiped his eyes. "You wouldn't understand what this feels like."

"Oh, no, I'm sure I wouldn't. Although, Shiro is pretty dreamy, who wouldn't want him?" Lance was struggling not to laugh.

"You're making fun of me." Keith whined.

"Yeah, I am." Lance gave in. "Seriously though, you do know that this is just a toxin, right?"

"What does that mean?" Keith suddenly looked pissed. "First Shiro tells me what I feel isn't real, now you?! What is your problem?" He yelled. He stood up and got in Lance's face. "Screw you for saying my feelings aren't valid just because it's a stupid toxin. Who cares if it is?! I've accepted it!" Keith screamed at him. Lance was stunned.

"Alright, okay, I'll just, uh, take my leave." Lance said nervously, taking a step to the side. "I'll be on my way, now."

"Oh, I get it." Keith suddenly said as Lance was leaving his room. "You want Shiro for yourself."

"No?" Lance raised a brow. Okay, this wasn't that funny anymore.

"You're telling me this because you want me to give up and once I give up you'll have no competition for him." Keith had his bayard out, formed into a sword.

"Woah, dude, no, I promise that I am not after Shiro." Lance lifted his hands up in surrender.

"I'm watching you. I've known Shiro for far longer than you have." Keith said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lance laughed nervously. "Now, if you excuse me," He began to run away.

"I'M WATCHING YOU!" Keith shouted after him.

"That toxin is no joke." Lance told Shiro. "He was going to kill me or something when he thought that I would get in the way of you two."

"Paladins, someone needs our help!" Allura called out.

"Great, can't wait to see how this goes down." Lance groaned.

Everyone geared up and went to their lions as the castle landed on some dusty and sandy planet.

"There was a signal calling out for us here." Allura said, confused.

"Maybe they decided that they didn't need our help after all?" Shiro shrugged.

"You guys should go out and explore." Allura instructed.

"I'll go with Shiro!" Keith jumped up so fast he tripped.

"Uh, yes. You will all be together." Allura told him.

They got off the castle and began looking around.

"Seems like the gravity here is weak." Shiro said after jumping very high and landing very slowly.

"Shiro, look out!" Keith called out, jumping toward him but floating very slowly to him. Once he got to him, he gently shoved him and Shiro just stared at him.

"The point of that was...?" Shiro crossed his arms.

"There was a hole in the floor." Keith pointed to said hole. It was very small.

"Hey, Keith, you want to see who can reach that hill over there first?" Lance called out, hoping to distract him.

"Screw off!" Keith latched onto Shiro's arm. Pidge started laughing really hard.

"Keith, let go of me." Shiro tried to push him off.

"I'll race you Lance. But I'll tell you right now, you'll win." Hunk said.

"I appreciate the gesture." Lance sighed. Suddenly the ground started shaking and a small section of it opened up to reveal a platform going up. Some weird, small aliens, were standing on it.

"Voltron!" An alien announced. "We very glad to see you here." It approached Shiro with its hand extended but Keith stood in the way. "Ok. We need Voltron help to prevent sky from falling."

"Sky from falling?" Shiro asked.

"The sky has been shaking. It will fall. Please help us." It nodded.

"Okay but stay away from Shiro." Keith crossed his arms. Shiro picked him up and put him next to Lance and Hunk.

"Stay." He commanded. "I'm going to go check and see what they mean, you guys patrol the area in case there's any monsters or something." Shiro said. Everyone knew he was just saying that so Keith would stay away.

"You got it." Pidge said.

"You need someone to come with you." Keith said.

"Hunk will go, won't you?" Lance nudged him.

"Oh, uh, sure." Hunk started to go toward Shiro but Keith stood in the way, gripping his bayard tight.

""Woah, Keith, none of us are threatening him." Hunk said.

"You stay away from him! You guys, too!" Keith pointed to the aliens.

"Keith, that's enough!" Shiro scolded him.

"But-"

"To the castle. NOW." Shiro yelled. Keith put his bayard away.

"I-It's not like I asked for this. It just... happened. And I don't know what to... to... to..." Keith was forcing down a sob. "Dooo..." He slowly floated to the castle, crying.

"That's just sad. And by sad, I mean pathetic." Pidge shook her head.

"I don't think this is just some love toxin as Allura said." Shiro sighed. "We'll do more research on it later, though." He looked to the aliens. "Lead the way."

"Yes, yes. You stand here."

After explaining to the aliens that they were actually living underground the entire time and that in order to prevent the sky from falling they should move to the service, the four remaining paladins returned to the castle tired and covered with dust.

"How's Keith?" Shiro asked Coran.

"I don't know, he was with you guys the whole time."

"I sent him back to the castle." Shiro said.

"He never came back here..."

"Damn it."

"Yo, Coran, that love toxin, it's more than just a love spell isn't it?" Lance asked.

"Well I'm not sure, Allura is the one who seemed to know what it was." Coran said. "We can look it up though." He typed the name of the flower into the computer and results immediately came up. "Side effects include uncontrollable love, over possessiveness, violent mood swings, soon the infected becomes a danger to themselves and everyone around them..."

"Oh quiznak." Pidge muttered.

"Do we really have to wait until it wears off? This is too serious to just leave alone." Shiro asked.

"I'm looking right now." Coran scrolled through the articles. "Okay, it says here that the only known cure is to get a kiss from the person they liked before they were infected."

"What if they didn't like anyone?" Shiro asked.

"There's no other cures mentioned." Coran shook his head, scrolling again. "I'll keep my eyes peeled just in case, I'll contact you when I find something."

"Alright, we're going to go look for Keith. Shouldn't be too hard considering there was nothing out there anyway." Shiro said before leaving the castle. Everyone else followed.


	2. Kiss

"The bright side is we know that he's trying to fight it. That's a really good sign." Shiro said.

"You know, the fact that this can be cured with a kiss makes it sound more magical than it is 'curing a poison.'" Pidge pointed out.

"Like Cinderella?" Hunk gushed.

"That never happened in Cinderella." Lance sighed.

"How hard is it to find him, there's literally nothing here!" Shiro groaned.

"Maybe he fell down a hole?" Hunk suggested.

"Great." Lance muttered. "Why did you have to be the first one he sees?" He said while looking at Shiro.

"What?" Shiro asked.

"Nothing." Lance didn't even know why he said that.

The ground beneath them began to shake and a small part of the floor collapsed.

"Even if those aliens come to the surface, they'll still be in danger." Hunk gasped.

"You and Pidge go get your lions, hurry and load them in there then get to the castle. We'll just have to find a new planet for them. Me and Lance will continue searching for Keith." Shiro instructed. Hunk and Pidge nodded. Lance also nodded before heading off in a different direction.

"It's best we split up!" He called out before Shiro could ask why.

Lance found a hill far in the distance and very slowly, very agonizingly made his way over there since it would be the only place Keith could hide. No surprise whatsoever, there he was standing behind it. Except he was sitting on the floor, staring out into the distance.

"Keith, there's no need to worry anymore. Your paladin in shining-"

"Shut up!" Keith shouted, standing up. "I know exactly what I'm doing! ONLY I CAN CONTROL WHAT I FEEL!" He grabbed his head with both hands and just continued to spout nonsense.

"I believe you, man. Just, we know how to make it all go away." Lance cautiously approached him. "Just come to me and I'll explain."

"No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Keith backed away. Another earthquake struck the planet at that instant and Keith stumbled but quickly picked himself back up.

"Keith, please. I'm telling you that there's-"

"Stay away!" Keith suddenly pulled his bayard out, formed it to his sword, and pressed it against his own throat. "Don't come any closer or I'll do it."

"Okay, okay." Lance stepped back.

"Lance! Why didn't you tell me you found him?" Shiro suddenly came up.

"I thought I could quickly solve this." Lance sighed, sounding really disappointed.

"Keith, Coran told us the way to cure you is to get a kiss from the one you liked before this. Can you please try to remember who you had feelings for? Assuming you even had any." Shiro said, trying to sound calm. Keith gripped the sword with both hands and was now visibly trembling.

"I don't remember." He gulped. "All I can think about is that muscly body of yours and how badly I want you to-"

"Ugh, too much information!" Lance gagged.

"Okay first of all, put the bayard down!" Shiro pleaded. Keith shook his head and pressed it a little closer, closing his eyes "Okay, what if I jog your memory? Was it Allura? You two have been going off together a lot lately."

"What? There's no way it's Allura!" Lance protested.

"Now isn't the time to be jealous of him, Lance." Shiro said.

"Oh, right, yeah." Was it really him that he was jealous of? The thought of Allura kissing Keith really agitated him but Lance wasn't sure why. Did he even like Allura anymore? Sure, she was still extremely beautiful, but-

"I think... It was you." Keith told Shiro. "Maybe I did really like you before this."

"No way." Lance shook his head quickly, thoughts interrupted. "It's obviously just the toxin speaking, don't fall for it, Shiro. I can handle this, just trust me." The ground beneath them shook again.

"Look, we can talk this out once we're back at the castle, safe and sound. Just put the bayard down." Shiro said.

Keith sighed before slowly putting it away. "Carry me?" He asked.

"...Fine." Shiro picked him up and slung him over his shoulder as if he were a bag of potatoes and began to head back to the castle. Lance followed.

There's no way he liked Shiro. And there's no way he liked Allura. Lance thought. Okay, now even the thought of Shiro kissing him was both weird and agitating. But there's no reason for him to care so much. Why is this hitting him so hard all of a sudden? It's just a toxin, those aren't his real feelings. This was supposed to be funny, right? He was just laughing about it earlier... Lance paused when he noticed his vision was burring. Tears? "Yet. Why am I suddenly so hurt?" He said aloud to himself.

"Allura, you need to kiss him." Shiro told Allura when he returned to the castle. He dropped Keith on the floor. They were all standing on a ramp that led to the entrance to the castle. Probably not a good idea but whatevs.

"What makes you think I'm the one he likes?" Allura crossed her arms.

"You guys might want to think this through very carefully because if he kisses the wrong person he'll die!" Coran appeared from nowhere.

"Oh my god! What do we do?!" Hunk panicked.

"Seriously, am I the only one who agrees that this doesn't even seem like a simple poison anymore?" Pidge muttered.

"Well, you and him have been going off by yourselves lately I just assumed it meant something personal." Shiro told Allura.

"We were just talking things out. I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that he's galra." Allura sighed.

"So there was nothing more to it?" Shiro was frustrated.

"Shiro! I told you, it was you!" Keith said.

"That could just be the poison talking!" Shiro snapped.

"Worth a shot to try." Keith shrugged.

"But you'll die if it's wrong." Shiro shook his head. Keith put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't care if I die as long as I get to taste you at least once." He leaned in to kiss him but the helmets got in the way. Shiro just stared at him with an extremely annoyed look on his face, eye twitching. He then pushed him away, keeping him at a distance with one arm.

"Well, guys, you know, we haven't considered other options yet." Hunk spoke up. "What if it isn't Allura or Shiro? I mean, I hate to be that guy but, uh-"

"Did I miss the kiss?" Lance suddenly showed up.

"There was no kiss." Pidge said.

"Yes!" Lance raised his fists in victory. "I mean, oh cool. Whatever."

"Lance, do you know something?" Shiro said to him.

"What? No, I don't know anything." Lance panicked.

"Hm." Shiro thought about it. "Okay, Keith. I'll kiss you." He said.

"Really?" Keith and Lance both gasped except Keith sounded thrilled and Lance sounded shrilled.

"No, no, it's cool. You didn't bother to wait and see what else can happen. Okay, and now you're going to just... sit in a tree right in front of me, oh man. The indecency. I'm going to be in the castle if you need me." Lance sounded so sad. Shiro stopped him from leaving.

"Lance. If Keith kisses the wrong person, he dies. So if you know something. Spill. NOW." Shiro was beyond frustrated now.

"Well I mean if you guys insist." Lance was now happy, sadness completely gone.

"This is painful to watch." Pidge went inside the castle.

"I don't know, I think it's romantic in a weird way." Hunk followed her.

"Can we just get this over with?" Allura sighed.

"But I liked you, Shiro!" Keith whined.

At that moment, the planet began to shake yet again and a section of the floor of the planet crumbled. Shiro grabbed Lance and tried to get Keith but he already slipped and fell right off the ramp, going straight in the hole. His helmet slipped off as well but that landed on the ramp and stayed there miraculously. Only remainder of him. Died a soldier. Damn.

"No!" Shiro was going to jump after him but Lance shoved him away and beat him to the punch.

Lance boosted himself with his jetpack to get closer to Keith. "Give me your hands!" He called out.

"Why did it have to be you?!" Keith groaned, reaching out. Lance grabbed hold of his hands and pulled him closer so now they were face to face, falling. Keith's back to whatever waited them at the bottom.

"Keith, I need you to do me a favor!" Lance yelled.

"Whatever." Keith grumbled.

"No, seriously. Please, we're about to die, the least you can do is at least try to remember if you liked anyone prior to this!"

"No and I don't want to." Keith let go of Lance's hands but Lance held tight, not letting him pull away. "Let me go! I don't want to die with you!"

"No, just listen to me!" Lance pulled him into a tight hug instead. It was now or never. Just be straight forward. "You're Keith, man. Show some of that brute strength you always love to show off for no good reason. Let loose that teenage angst you just love to unleash!"

"What the actual quiznak are you even saying?!" Keith was squirming, trying so hard to be freed from his grasp. "I said let go of me! How big is this hole, shouldn't we have hit the stupid floor already?!"

"Okay fine, skip the pep talk." Lance quickly removed his helmet and then kissed him. But it was rough and hard, their lips were smashed together. It hurt and Lance tasted blood but hey, it was better than nothing. "Did it work?" He pulled away.

"Ewwww!" Keith groaned.

"What?!" Lance gasped.

"You sick fiend, I wanted Shiro to do that!"

"Damn it!" Well now they know that Shiro was wrong about him dying. Aside from that, however, Lance felt like his entire world was just shattered. He wanted to die from both shame and embarrassment. As a matter of fact, they couldn't die fast enough.

Keith suddenly laughed. "Lance-" Before he could finish they hit the bottom.

"What's at the bottom of this?" Shiro asked Coran.

"Weren't you down there earlier?" Coran replied.

"Yeah but I didn't see the bottom." Shiro ran inside the castle and quickly went to where the Aliens were unloaded from the lions. "What's at the bottom of your planet?!"

"We do not know." One of the aliens replied. "As long as no ya hmars fall down we are safe."

"What's a ya hmar?" Hunk asked Pidge. She shrugged.

"Keith and Lance fell down." Shiro told them.

"We have to save them!" Hunk said.

"Yes. Pidge, do you have anything that could momentarily make our jetpacks work as legitimate jetpacks?! We need to get in there and get out quickly." Shiro asked.

"I could hurry and go see." Pidge began to run to a room where she stored different things that she built or experimented with.

"Woah, since when was this here?" Hunk asked.

"I don't know." Pidge said quickly, digging through it all. "I don't think I have anything. Maybe we could just attach a cord to you or something and you can hover inside and once you get them, we'll pull you out." She suggested. "I think I have a device that can retract the cord for us."

"Yes, but hurry because we literally have no time." Shiro said.

"Guys, there is a fifty-fifty chance they're still alive. They either just crashed and are now bloody pulps of what they used to be or they're still alive but severely injured OR there's something mystical at the end that no one's ever discovered. Hm, well not a fifty-fifty but more of a sixty-forty."

"Thanks, that is really reassuring." Shiro facepalmed. Poor man. He is tired. Let him rest.

"How are we still alive?" Lance groaned, sitting up.

"I don't know but let's not question it." Keith replied.

"Wait, what if we're already dead?" Lance gasped. "Maybe this is heaven." Then he realized Keith was here. "Or hell."

"You're going to say that right after you kissed me?" Keith scoffed.

"Can we not mention that? It didn't even work." Lance felt embarrassed all over again. He was so sure that he was the one Keith liked. Damn, it sucks to be wrong. Keith started laughing and Lance sighed loudly.

"Yeah." Keith shook his head, his laughing dying down. "Now then." He stood up. "How are we going to get out of here?" It was completely black, all they could see was each other.

"Hey, shouldn't you be obsessed with trying to get back to Shiro?" Lance asked suspiciously.

"Not now, moron." Keith grumbled, looking around. He began to walk around, feeling around for any walls. Something in front of him collapsed and he fell forward, vanishing completely.

"Keith?" Lance called out. "Keith?!" He yelled again. "Okay, this isn't funny."

"Alright, once I tug on the cord I want you to retract it, got it?" Shiro told Pidge.

"Aye aye, sir." Pidge saluted him.

"What if they're long dead by now?" Hunk asked in horror.

"Let's not think about that." Shiro told him. Suddenly they heard screaming and Keith shot up from the hole.

"Oh, hey guys!" He said before falling back into it.

"Uh, what just happened?" Pidge asked.

"Hey, at least we know he's alive, right?" Hunk said.

Lance heard something land behind him and he fell into a defensive position. "Oh, where the heck did you go?" He asked once he saw it was just Keith. "And where did you come from?" He looked up.

"Dude, there's a hole back there that shoots us out of here. We just need to time it so that we can land on the ramp." Keith quickly explained. "Come on," He pushed Lance toward the source before he could protest and jumped after him.

When Keith felt himself get shot back up, he quickly pulled his bayard out and stabbed it into the ramp as he was falling and held onto it so that he wouldn't go back down the hole. He caught hold of Lance with his other hand and bit back a scream because it felt like he was about to be ripped in half.

"What?!" Lance yelled.

"Well, that saves us the trouble." Shiro joked as he helped Keith and Lance back up. "How did you guys survive the fall?"

"We have no clue." Keith replied.

"Hey, are you cured?" Hunk asked. "You aren't freaking out about Shiro holding your hand to pull you up."

"Oh, uh, well the threat of danger just distracted me." Keith laughed nervously.

"You tried to kill yourself with your sword." Shiro pointed out. "That wouldn't have affected it."

Keith yanked his sword out of the ramp and headed into the castle. "Whatever you say… Honey."

"I just want to jump back down the hole." Lance whimpered as they all went inside.

"That planet looks small and safe enough for them." Pidge pointed out a nearby planet.

"Yes. We like it." The aliens all said in unison. While they were being unloaded, Lance stayed behind to sulk around the castle.

"Hello Lance," Keith was leaning against the wall of a hallway Lance was walking down. "I'm really hoping Shiro actually remembers to talk to me privately this time."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lance muttered.

"I just wanted to tell someone." Keith lifted his arm up and felt it. "Man, he is so muscly, it's great."

"Can you stop? We get it, I like you and you don't feel the same, just shut up." Lance buried his reddened face into his hands. "Seriously, why did I survive that fall?"

"Well, you did agree that he was dreamy." Keith walked up to him. "Although, I only think of him as a brother."

"Ah huh! I knew it!" Lance said a little too enthusiastically.

"I was hoping you'd try to break my curse again, but that failed. Miserably. You really are a moron. But it is funny to see how jealous you get."

"Well you're just stupid!" Lance retorted.

"… Can you try to break my curse again?" Keith asked, a little quiet.

"Isn't it already broken?" Lance tilted his head in confusion.

"No, I mean, yeah, but, just to be sure…"

"Um."

"Damn it, why are you so oblivious? Aren't you the one who usually flirts?" Keith groaned.

"Hey, I'm just showing you that you're not the only one who likes to mess with the other's head." Lance suddenly smirked. "But I can't help you unless you get more specific." His smirk turned into a huge, evil grin.

"Fine, kiss me. Please?" Keith asked, his face slightly red.

"Was that so hard? You know there's other ways to get a kiss than acting like you were infected by a plant." Lance winked.

"Okay, that wasn't an act. And I literally wish that I was dead whenever I remember the things I said to Shiro. But for now…" Keith gently grabbed Lance's face and kissed him, softly. It was amazing this time around. Lance kissed him back, tilting his head and putting an arm around Keith's waist and pulling him closer. Keith wrapped his arms around him, sliding one of his hands into his hair.

Now this? This was heaven.

* * *

 **Quick Author's note: ya hmar is Arabic for donkey :)**


End file.
